Bankotsu and Kykio Forever
by Rin Higurashi25
Summary: Kykio is a princess and a priestess. Her city loves her. Bankotsu a mercenary who loves killing. He is hated by both humans and demons. What happens when these two opposites meets? How would you react if you were being held for prisoner by a killer? How can they stand each other. Here their adventure is told. Definite OCC. Better than sounds please read.
1. Chapter 1

Bankotsu and Kykio

Forever

There is a lot of occ and I know this a nearly impossibly couple but I still love them. I worked hard on this so please read even of you don't like the couple.

* * *

"Kykio! Lady Kykio." It's all the same. When there was trouble you run to the princess. Lady Kykio the juice spilled Lady Kykio a demon is destroying my home. People can't handle anything by themselves.

"What!?" I barked at young Sadi the messenger. She bowed nervously. She stayed on her knees and lifted her head so our eyes meet. Sadi always had the most nervous and scared navy blue eyes. Yes navy blue. Interesting color I know. I felt guilty for yelling. "Lady Kykio a mercenary has come."

"So get the army to slay him." I said very uninterested at the task that could be finished so easily. My kingdom can't be that stupid.

"Forgive me Kykio but I acted on my own and sent the army out. Now they are all dead.'

"What!?" I nearly fell out of my seat. Sadi did not just say that. The army is dead. Okay maybe this guy was tougher than I thought. I mean I worked so hard to strengthen the army. Especially after mom was killed by a mercenary. Wait no please this isn't the time to think about that. I blinked back tears that threatened to fall. No way was this mercenary getting away with attacking my kingdom. He just messed with the wrong bitch.

"Fetch me my bow and quiver please Sadi."

"Oh Kykio he will kill you in an instant. Please don't go. At least not on your own." Sadi begged grabbing the bottom of my traditional priestess dress.

"I have to. Or else we're going down" I said getting up. No way was I gonna let that happen. I walked to the weapon closet. Sadi dragged along he clean floors. The tiles were like glass and reflected images. Then I paused. Smoke why do I smell smoke?

**Bankotsu's P.O.V **

This was all too easy and so much fun. My _Thunder Strike _technique caused a fire. Even less work for me I guess. Tortured scream ripped through the buildings. I sliced a castle guard in half. Both sides fell on either side of the threshold. Villagers came with spears. One swing of my halberd and half of groups legs were now disconnected from my body. This only proved that there queen was really precious to them. Another swing and the other half of the villagers head rolled off.

I turned back to the castle. There on a balcony looking down at me was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She had dark serious brown eyes. The fire reflected in them. Her hair was midnight black and the wind picked it up and made it curl and uncurl eastward. Her skin was as pale as snow. She held a bow in her hand. She wore a priestess kimono. With a white jacket and red pants. There was a small sobbing girl next to her pulling at the white jacket top sleeve.

That woman she was the one I was looking for. The queen was known for her beauty. So where was the crown? She wasn't all wimpy either. In fact the queen looked like she was about to whoop someone's ass. Probably mine. That was gonna make this fight more fun.

She jumped down from the balcony leaving the little girl to sob on her own. She pulled an arrow from her quiver. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and shot. I dodged it.

"Leave at once. Or next time I won't miss." The woman threatened sharply

"Man your cute when you're angry." I smirked as the princess blushed. Immediately she shook her head saying "You're just trying to get me off guard that's all."

"Whatever you say." I raised my hands in defense. She shot another arrow and I used Banryuu my halberd to deflect it. Then I tripped her. Even on the floor the woman's determination stood. I continued dodging and deflecting arrow after arrow. I didn't want to hurt her but she was forcing my hands. I sank to one knee so we were eye level and rested a hand on her shoulder. She shivered as it began to rain and my ring of fire slowly died.

"Look Princess make this easy for yourself." I said wrapping her in my red kimono's jacket.

"I will not make death easy. How can you suggest such a thing?"

"Death? What I'm not here to kill you." I said

"Then…what is it you…uh hey put me down." The princess demanded angrily as I held her bridal style I my arms.

"No can do. Now my wish is your command you got that honey." I smirked and began running. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Your kidnapping me and don't know my name."

"I know you're beautiful and worth kidnapping. Plus you tried to kill me and you don't know me."

"Ugh that was different circumstances."

"Then so are mine."

"My name is Kykio. Princess Kykio. And what is it you wish to do with me…." She waited for me to say own name.

"Bankotsu. My name's Bankotsu."

"So what are you scheming anyway."

"I'll tell you later."

"Please don't think I'm such an easy catch." She laughed harshly.

"I'm not easily deceived either." Kykio's seriousness returned. She struggled to loosen my grip around her. Then she gently curled up as if she were going to sleep. She rested a faint arm on my shoulder. I knew what she was doing and wouldn't fall for it. Great perfect timing. I thought I saw a cliff up ahead. In a quick motion Kykio was dangling off the cliff. Only my hand was keeping her from falling. "So you wanna keep up with your silly games." Kykio grabbed my other hand. I was sure she was about to pull another stunt but then she lifted her head and I saw the fear in her eyes. I pulled back up to safety. Kykio hugged me to her. "That's how…my mother died." Then she did it. Man I fell for it. I grunted in pain pushing that trickster away. Kykio laughed and ran for it.

"Come back here you little..."

"No way." She was running back in the direction of her burning city.

"It's useless Kykio either your people burned to death or my men finished them off." I lied. Kykio slowed to a stop. She whispered something inaudible.

"Speak up honey."

She turned and looked sharply at me. Her eyes threatening to kill me "You monster!" Kykio cried

"I'm a mercenary what were you expecting." This princess had an interesting character. One that was not for the royalty. But that only made this ransom even more worth it. I came this far and actually captured her. Of course with her beauty and interesting character she meant everything to the people she ruled. Now the only way they'd get her back was to pay me. Sure there were a few deaths in my attack. But that was to let villagers know who they were dealing with and that their precious queen would die if the ransom wasn't paid. Kykio slowly walked up to me. "Now! Tell me now! What is it you want with me?" Her fist clenched my shirt.

"I said I'd tell you. But we gotta get some food first."

"Huh?" I grabbed Kykio's hand and lead the way saying "Come on, come on I'm hungry."

**Kykio's P.O.V:**

Bankotsu…for a mercenary he sure didn't really act like one. Well it definitely wasn't what I expected. We sat down on a bench outside a shack that sold food. I nibbled at my dango. Bankotsu was biting away at an apple.

"I kidnapped you cause…you're valuable."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

Bankotsu ignored me and went on "Your town loves and need you. They'd do anything for you. So you're on ransom. Your people gotta pay up or they're not getting their darling princess back."

"What? How dare you…"

"You know they'll pay any price." He looked at the apple twisting his wrist in a circle. I looked down at my dango "Yes I know." I took another bite and looked at the tan boy with cerulean eyes that sat next to me. Why was he feeding his captive? I just had to wonder. Strange mercenary indeed. Bankotsu looked back at me. For a moment we seemed to stare at each other for eternity. But soon we went back to our foods. I don't know about Bonkotsu but I could feel a small blush heating up my face. Dammit. Why should I blush?

A terrified scream ripped me from my thoughts. Both me and Bankotsu jumped up. What was happening now? A long serpent demon with a Chinese dragon head was destroying the village. "I smell a priestess. A powerful priestess." The demon hissed roaming the ground sniffing. hissed. I gulped. It couldn't be talking about me could it?

The strange dragon headed demon finally reached the small shack we were at. That's when I realized it did have arms and legs. The thing looked down at me practically drooling. "You. You are the delicious priestess I smelled. You shall be my lunch." Okay so he was really taking about me. I reached for an arrow and realized my cow and quiver were no longer with me. I had left them in the ashes of my city. The dragon sprang at me. Even without a weapon I could take this thing down. But as the dragon came nearer and nearer Bankotsu jumped up and lopped off its head with his halberd. "No way would I let you have her." Bankotsu sliced the head in half. Okay he did kind of act like a mercenary. He was now blood covered and mischievously laughing. But that wasn't the point. The point was he…Bankotsu, this mercenary…he protected me. Can you believe it? I stood there awe struck. I stared at that man. The crazy killer yet lovably happy man. Wait lovably? No not at all. He was putting me up for ransom. Definitely not lovable.

"Come on Kykio." Bankotsu nodded with his halberd swung over his shoulder. Or maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

Kikyo's P.O.V:

I picked another herb and placed into the woven basket I carried in my arms. Jeez! Bankotsu had really done it. The injury was horrible. As I walked back to the campsite I realized Bankotsu wasn't there. He really knew how to worry a girl. First he fights another demon while we're in the forest. Get horribly injured saying it's nothing and now he ran off somewhere. I looked down at the sizzled out fire. Why couldn't he make this easy for me? It's still my first day in captivity or whatever. I wonder how long I'll stay with him. My head snapped up as I heard bush rustling. It was Bankotsu his cheek still heavily bleeding.

"Here." He said and outstretched his hand. In between his finger was a beautiful white bell flower. "Kikyo means bell flower doesn't it?"

"Yes that's right." I nodded with a smile on my face as I accepted the flower. Wasn't he supposed to be a cold hearted killer? "Thank you." I smiled at the bell flower. "But why are you giving me this. If you don't mind my asking."

"Because...I can?"

"Such a specific reason." I muttered twirling the bell flower in my fingers. Bankotsu smiled at me. I shook my head. "I have to heal you wounds. We sat down. As i went to work I started up a conversation.

"You're not really treating me like a hostage." I told him

"What? Do you want to be tied up?" Bankotsu asked

"Uh well no. I mean aren't you afraid I'll run away."

"I'll make sure that won't happen."

"You're pretty confident."

Bankotsu smirked.

"You're also a bit reckless." I noted pointing out a wound.

"You're a weird hostage you know that." he told me

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Well you're taking care of you captor." He said

"Well...I mean...am I supposed to just sit here and watch you bleed to death?"

"If I died you could get away you realize that."

"Well...I guess...but I mean knowing I could've helped I'd feel guilty not helping you ya know.

Bankotsu shrugged as I bandaged the last wound.

"Are you normally this reckless though?" I asked him

He shrugged again in response making me sigh. I finished up. "We should probably find some place to rest." I suggested. Bankotsu picked up his halberd.

"You...try to be more careful okay." I whispered looking at the bell flower.

"You worried about me or something?" He asked looking back at me.

"I...I..." I blushed unsure. Then for some reason I got all angry and looked up at him "Well of course I am. You're a living person of course I'm worried. Plus you're putting you're life on the line for my safety and sometimes just for fun!" My voice became a whisper again. "I just want you to be less reckless okay."

Bankotsu looked at me with shock. "Okay...since you're gonna be all angry about it." He soon said

I blushed down at the bell flower and we began walking. We soon found an inn to rest at.

* * *

The next morning Kikyo's P.O.V:

My eyes fluttered open. I had slept great. I sat up and smiled. I looked over where I expected to see Bankotsu. But he was gone his halberd with him.

"B-Bankotsu?" I called getting up. I looked around the room. Then rushed to the innkeeper "Miss have you seen a man with tan skin, cerulean eyes his black hair in a braid carrying a halberd."

"Oh yes." The old woman said "Why he was so kind! He told me to tell anyone who was looking for him that he was out and would be back soon and you may go out if you please. " Then she pulled out some money "If you're to go out shopping he wanted you to have this."

"Uh thanks." I said accepting it awkwardly. Where had he gone off too? He had been so confident I wouldn't escape. But now he said I could go out if I please and gave me shopping money. Seriously he's not like any killer you'd expect at all. I ran out of the inn with my bow and arrow. At first thinking I'm free! But all that happiness left when I was actually outside. I realized I had no idea how to get home and Bankotsu could come after me. He was right. By traveling he had made sure I couldn't escape. I had no where to go. I sighed heavily and looked down at the money. Time to get breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I had so much fun. Having normal dinners and shopping and looking around. No more royal duties. I was living the life of a normal person. I smiled. This had to be the best day of my life. I turned to see a couple laughing. A wave of loneliness came over me. Had Bankotsu returned to the inn yet? Was he worried about me?

The girl in the couple blushed "Oh surely you jest." She said

"Of course not. How could I joke about my love for you."

"I love you too." she smiled and they wrapped each other into a hug. How adorable. I had never had a love. My life was too busy for it. Plus the suitors that came usually just wanted throne or we're obsessed with their on looks. I sighed and decided to wait for Bankotsu at the inn. As I was about to walk in I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Bankotsu holding the reins for on a black stallion.

"Look found us a ride." He smiled proudly

"Wow." I stepped close to the horse "But you weren't seriously out all this time just for this were you?"

"Of course not."

"So where were you?" I asked as he mounted the stallion. I hoped on after him.

"Places."

"You don't have to be so vague." I muttered

"Hey it's not like it's any of your business okay." Bankotsu said as the reins snapped and the horse began galloping. I gave a yelp and grabbed on to Bankotsu.

"None of my business. You could trust me a little." I said

"Now it's official you are strange. You're my hostage. Why should I trust you?"

"Well I mean if I'm going to be your side like this...I..."

"I don't really trust anyone. So get used to it." Bankotsu interrupted. That hurt. I remained silent. He trusted no one. While most people trusted me with their safety. And I trusted the army.

"Hey why did you kill the entire army?" I asked "Wasn't that a little much."

"They were annoying and in my way."

"That's not a good reason."

"Well it's not my fault. I had to in order to get close to the castle."

"That's the point. They don't want you near it." I said

"Well I needed to get near to get you."

"You don't really care for me. Even after I helped your wound. You could at least trust me with where you went."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Bankotsu exclaimed. Why did I care so much. Was i just uncomfortable not being trusted. Or did I really care.

"Just because.." I said

"Because what?"

"Because I want to know what's so important that you had to leave me alone." I yelled

"Do you not like being alone?" He asked

"Of course not." I snapped

"It's just I've always been on my own since I can remember."

"Well...then why do you kill?" I asked

"That's NONE of you business." Bankotsu sounded so angry I thought he was going to turn around and strangle me. I was so scared. My grip around him loosened.

"Sorry." I whispered. He muttered words that were inaudible. I was scared? "Bankotsu it's just my mother was killed by a mercenary. SO I just wanted to know. Why? What's the point?" I CANNOT believe I TOLD HIM of all people my most tragic memory.

"That's nothing. I saw my own father kill my mother."

I gasped. Now THAT was horrible. We rode in silence. The horse must've felt our awkward sadness and even began to slow down. Then I came to a realization Bankotsu just had revealed one of his own heart crushing memories. He does trust me. I guess we're the same. Having both our mothers murdered. And before our eyes too. Now I hugged him. Maybe he wasn't a cold killer. Maybe he was a hurt one.


End file.
